


Airborne

by trascendenza



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-film. Who says he can't fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airborne

Blue.

He didn't need anyone else to tell him this sky was blue. Drenched in color, seemed to swallow him and the plane whole.

White.

White was easy, everywhere. He used to think of it as a stupid fucking color, not even a color, really, more of a cop-out, but the past few years it had become a goal—break through the white and get to the blue.

Gotta get higher.

Hands on the controls, fingers relaxed, strong. Five-thousand two-hundred and thirty-three x's on the paper later, and he weighed in with the best of them, now.

*

Bucket full of fried chicken flanked by a weepy salad. Frank watching, always watching, like if he watched enough he could figure them out the same way he read and deciphered those dead scholars. There was a settling calm that always clung to Frank, had since he'd tried to off himself. It should have been creepy, but it wasn't, in that way that things you got used to weren't creepy.

Dad was bustling about how he'd self publish, he wasn't going to give up, no sir. Some shit about how only losers give up. Mom brushed her washed out hair back from her eyes, half-listening, half-lost.

"Going up tomorrow," he said suddenly, stuffing his mouth full of wet green in case they wanted to try and get him to talk about it. He interrupted dad: bonus points.

"That's so cool," the little one breathed, eyes as big as her glasses frames.

"Winner with a capital W," dad said, grinning like _he'd_ fucking won something.

"Don't forget to come back down," Frank advised mildly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mom just smiled.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, but not smiling was almost more effort than it was worth.

Almost.


End file.
